Unexpected Friendship
by GlitterAndMetal
Summary: Ukitake Jushiro was alone. After a few minutes of relentless coughing he realised that he should go for help. Where will he find the help he so desperately needs? Complete


**Finally I had the muse for another short fic, this time concerning one of my favourite captains - Captain Ukitake :) I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Unexpected Friendship**

Ukitake Jushiro was alone. His lieutenant, third seats and all the others who usually were within the vicinity of his office were all at work all around the Seireitei. He had welcomed the peace and quiet that this rare bout of solitude brought about. It was as he was revelling in the silence that he felt the first few coughs fighting their way out of his throat. After a few minutes of relentless coughing he realised that he should go for help. Yet he only got to the middle of the office when his legs gave way and he ended up on his knees coughing and fighting for breath. He soon felt the familiar metallic taste in his mouth as blood splattered on the floor.

-o-o-o-o-

Senshi Yasashi walked into the unusually quiet 13th division barracks. She was supposed to deliver a stack of paperwork which Yumichika had finally convinced their captain to look at and sign. She was about to knock on Captain Ukitake's door when she heard strong coughing sounds coming from the office. She knocked and when coughs and wheezing were the only answers she slid the door open. "Captain Ukitake!" she shouted as she saw the man kneeling on the floor, his arms lacking the strength to support him and bent over so far that he was in danger of hitting his head against the hard floor as he coughed and hacked up blood. She dropped the papers to the floor and shunpoed next to him. She knelt down on one knee, put her hands under the Captain's arms and pulled him back so that his back straightened and his chest was no longer being crushed by his own weight. The attack soon passed and once Ukitake was able to breathe normally she helped him back to his chair where he hastily wiped his mouth from all traces of blood.

Yasashi picked the paperwork off the floor, bowed to the captain and said "I apologise for my intrusion, Sir. I had to deliver these papers but when I saw you like that I had to help. I'm sorry if I was out of line." Ukitake studied her face before he spoke. "Would you be kind enough to tell me your name? Your face is familiar but I can't seem to remember your name." "I'm Senshi Yasashi, 12th seat of the 11th Division." "Well Senshi-san, you do not have to apologize. If it wasn't for your help I would still be on that floor. How did you know what to do?" asked Ukitake. Yasashi hesitated, then started "I have a…problem with confined spaces. I'd become panicked and have trouble breathing. Usually I would end up on the floor just like you were. Then once at the Academy all the students were put in a crowded hall for a meeting. It was hot, no windows were open, there was hardly any space to move in. At least that was how it felt. I couldn't breathe and once again I found myself sprawled on the floor. Nobody knew what to do. My fellow students crowded even more around me. Then one of the teachers noticed what happened. He made everyone move back and held me up like I held you and I realised I could breathe better. Since then I have always tried to hold myself up if I ever have an attack. When I saw you I knew that it wasn't an anxiety attack but it was obvious that you needed to be held up both to breathe and to prevent you from hitting your head." "Once again I thank you for your help and quick thinking. Wait a second, did you say you're from the 11th? Isn't it hard for someone like you to adjust to that division?" asked the Captain. Yasashi laughed softly and answered. "I was recruited last year just before graduation from the academy by Captain Zaraki himself. He was there at the demonstrations and friendly duels that my class did before graduation. He said I seemed strong and made a formal request for me to be stationed immediately in his division once I became acknowledged as a Shinigami. Yes it was hard at first, especially since I was immediately put at 12th seat which caused some others to be demoted. Not many men like the fact that they are outranked by a newbie, especially a woman. But then a few months ago I took part in my first mission and actually prevented a couple of men from dying at the hands of three powerful hollows. That seemed to be all I needed to earn their respect. Now I'm actually enjoying my work there and many of the others have agreed with me to train together and develop strategies for fighting multiple enemies. I'm still amazed they actually agreed given how everyone in the 11th prefers to fight on their own. But overall I seem to fit in quite ok now. At times it can be lonely though," she concluded with a sad smile.

Ukitake noticed the sad expression but before he could comment Yasashi said hurredly "I'm going to be late for training. I have to leave." "You may go," replied Ukitake with a smile "and Senshi-san, if you ever need help or simply a friend you can always find me here." Yasashi noticed that he didn't only mean to say that he would be willing to help but that he would also enjoy her company if she would like to visit him. "Thank you Captain Ukitake," she said as she returned his smile to show that she understood and left the office with a "good day." It seemed like a good idea, after all she did need a few friends apart from the fight-loving men at the 11th and everyone in Seireitei knew that Captain Ukitake was a kind and friendly man.

Ukitake smiled to himself. He left his office to go brush his teeth and have some tea to remove the bitter taste that was still in his mouth. As he walked he realised how friendship could be found in the least likely of places and in the most unexpected situations.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are welcome.**


End file.
